1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of technology, a wireless charging system for wirelessly charging an electronic device has been suggested. An electronic device in the wireless charging system includes a wireless power transmission device and a wireless power reception device. The wireless power transmission device may wirelessly transmit power and the wireless power reception device may wirelessly receive power.
To wirelessly transmit power to the wireless power reception device, the wireless power transmission device detects the wireless power reception device. The wireless power transmission device may output a detection signal and detect the wireless power reception device by detecting an impedance change.
An electronic device may include an impedance generation device for controlling an input of a detection signal received from a wireless power transmission device, and a dummy load may be configured as the impedance generation device. To form a dummy load means, an element should additionally be provided. However, the element may consume power, causing heat in the electronic device.